monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandragora
The Mandragora is a plant monster encountered by Luka in Chapter 1 of Monster Girl Quest. Biography Early in his journey, Luka sees a strange plant on the ground as he heads to Iliasburg, and is prompted to pull it out. If he does, the plant reveals herself to be a Mandragora and attacks. Her scream will leave Luka paralyzed for the first part of the battle, making her one of his first real troublesome opponents. She is eventually defeated and retires back to the earth. Alice berates the Fake Hero for being so gung-ho. If he ignores the plant, Alice returns and mentions that the plant was actually a monster and teases Luka for being possibly barbaric despite his leaving it alone. However, skipping the battle forgoes the experience given from the battle as well as Mandragora's Monsterpedia entry. Monsterpedia Entry “A monster born from human blood and semen; usually buried underground, she is able to sleep for decades at a time. Normally the photosynthesis from their leaves above ground is enough to sustain them. Mandragoras are mostly harmless, staying underground. However, if they are forced out against their will, they will let loose a powerful shriek that paralyzes all living beings that hear it. Left in a bad mood, they will regularly attack whoever pulled them out. If it's a man they are sure to supplement their diet with his semen. As a plant that's close to being human, Mandragora have female genitals that can be used for both feeding and reproduction. In addition, they are known to use their mouths and breasts to wring semen from their prey. As they are generally harmless to humans, it's wise to be wary of pulling them from the ground.” Attacks * Fellatio: Multiple-hit attack with 3 strikes. Will trigger facial bukkake on losing. * Tit Fuck: Normal attack, will trigger chest bukkake on losing. * Monster Hair: Normal attack, will trigger hair bukkake on losing. Battle Overview This battle introduces the paralysis status, she attacks Luka with her Fellatio constantly. During the status ailment, keep trying to attack; if Luka simply Waits, he automatically loses to her Tit Fuck. Just as Luka is at the brink of the edge, he manages to break free and attack, ending the battle in Normal Mode. If on Hard Mode, Luka's health is restored to the halfway point and the battle continues normally. Use Demon Decapitation and attack until she decides to retreat. If Luka succumbs to her Fellatio, she will keep sucking his penis. If he loses to her other attacks, she performs vaginal intercourse. Either way, she then takes Luka deep down into the ground where she continues raping Luka in her sleep, thus keeping him as a sex slave. Evaluation “So you became a Mandragora’s food source… Losing the fight and being treated such a way… how pathetic. In this fight, never doubt yourself, and never give up. Just continue to attack single-mindedly. If you do so, you will open your route to victory. Even more, you can avoid the battle completely by a previous choice. Completely avoiding a fight isn’t something a hero would do, though… In addition, on Normal, this monster won’t use a certain technique. With Normal, it’s only a scripted battle. On Hard, it will also become a Normal battle. Make sure you check the Monsterpedia to ensure you’ve learned everything about your opponent… Now go, oh brave Luka. Wield your sword of justice in my name.” Trivia *Mandragora is the first optional enemy in the game. **Moreover, unlike many later enemies that can be avoided while still claiming the battle experience, avoiding a fight with Mandragora means forgoing all experience. *Mandragora is also the second enemy to begin a battle with Luka under a status ailment (the first was the Slime Girl, whose battle began under a "Bind" status). Gallery mandragoraleaves.PNG|The Mandragora before she’s uprooted. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Multiple Endings Category:Optional Fights Category:Plants